monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-71.59.226.247-20150829221311/@comment-25075355-20150919142956
oh wow that's the best you can come up with? are you even trying? "Thats the last one since the only think you can do is put in assumption, excusese and say i turn around your arguments and in the same breath do that to my statements. To say you are naive and are blind to anything else except the "right mamono truth" would be an understatemen." oh okay so all those entries I copied and pasted are fake then "For the record i DONT want to kill any mamono. The only thing am concerned about are neutral or smaller faction groups in the world who may not want to join either the mamono or the order, but are forced to do so by both of them through different means." umm... you have repeated that for more than once. I am fully aware of this and I've never questioned about this. I already told you we're not on the same page but you still keep repeating this. I dunno why. :/ "The only thing you are doing is crying arround "thats not what i said that not what i said" and blame me that my thought about that setting cant be true and all assumption i may are not right. But you do it the whole time. You also point out thing like "the virus" "rogue mamono" and what else but if i use it than its "thats not right"." Seriously. You are making me wonder about your ability to fully understand English. "Here an example. And what? because ist not INSTANTLY it all not bad or allright or what? Makes everything better you dont get changes INSTANTLY but over some years even thought you dont want it, right" You see how you twist my statement? I'm starting to lose patience. Or maybe it's bacause you can't fully understand English. Fine, I will explain. When I said "not instantly", it means it could happen SLOWER, not instantly. I never mean breathing DE can't turn you into mamono because my sentence isn't "Simply breathing the air of DR can not turn people into mamonos.". "I dont its called sarcasm because you no. Assasination it never a dimplomatical action and so." Allow me to quote your reply. "Actually there is an example for mamono diplomacy. The konuichi, who is send to"take out" someone, like a govener, who dont like mamono." If you say that's sarcasm, I have to tell you that you're doing a pretty bad job. "Here again please read my statement to the end. because "Nice story isnt it? There are no fact about it but also not against it. So i just make such a assumption and say its fact in favor of all humans and the order. But no its totaly impossible that something like happed." Just 2 paragraphs below what you quoted is explained thats it only an assumption. But clearly you dont take my statements out of context an genuily missinterpret them however you like it." Oh so you were just making a story about this...while my statement about Druella has references... "Yes you do because you say that there is no possibilty about different group/thought/discussion/methods in the order or humanity at all. You just say they all are evil with no given information at all." Another evidence of misinterpretion. I did mention neutral human countries. I KNOW what I'm talking about. "You know again ... ...wishfull thinking." Everytime I say the Order I refer to the government organization called the Order, not ALL people living in the Order's territories, not neutral human countries, not countries with different religion. I know not all people/civilians living in the Order nations are fanatics. i know it. i know it. I FUCKING KNOW IT! Remember when I told you about the resentful heroes that rage-surrendered during the fall of Lescatie? "You are just a little child." I just see you edited that out but I'm still gonna leave it here. Oh okay. By replying to your statements one by one and providing you with references instead of misinterpreting and evading points, I'm the little child. yea sure why not? Two plus two equals whatever you want it to be. It's 2015, man. Everybody is a winner. Have a nice day, kind sir. :)